Temporal Shadow: Brave New World
by Sonic Remix
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and friends venture forth into the altered timeline version of Robotropolis, to discover secrets and learn more about their new world. New friends are made, and Shadow tries to grow his friendship with Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

TEMPORAL SHADOW: BRAVE NEW WORLD

by Shayne "Sonic Remix" Edwards

based on a comic story by Ken Penders

Sonic the Hedgehog and related character and indica © and ™ 1991 – 2017 SEGA – Sonic Team

CHAPTER 01:

The planet of Mobius was an incredible world, filled with wonders and surprises. It's history was constantly evolving, but now, it had truly changed. A recent event had caused the history of the planet to literally change around the central village of Knothole. Now totally unsure of what to expect, explorers from the village began to venture forth into the new timeline. Their destination was the city of Robotropolis, a place that they were familiar within their own time line.

The recent dark ruler of the city, Robotnik, had veen vanquished in both time lines. But how much has changed, and how much has stayed the same? And what was the damage?

The villagers had been celebrating the defeat of their lifelong enemy, but with the changes to the time, reality was starting to set in. And those who were entering the city were starting to realize this.

The magnitude of the situation had hit home.

"Unbelievable..." Sonic the Hedgehog murmured, a recent victim of being turned into a robot. He was scanning the area, checking for any dangers.

Behind him, his robotic Uncle Chuck spoke up. "You'd never think we had once lived here, huh?"

"It's even harder when you realize that this technically isn't the same Robotropolis we were fighting in," Sonic reminded him.

"I know...but we'll just have to accept that this is the new reality. I don't think it will ever change," Chuck said.

Beside Sonic, a black and red hedgehog looked to him. Sonic's new friend Shadow was a time traveler from the future, and his presence had caused the time changes. "I think that's all the more reason why I really can't go back to the future. Even attempting to could damage the time line further, and I probably wouldn't be able to go back to the same future I was from."

Sonic smiled softly to him. "It's okay, Shadow. We'll make sure you're welcome in our time. You'll fit right in."

Shadow looked to him. "That means a lot coming from you, considering what I did to you..."

Sonic looked at himself, as Shadow was referring to the fact that he got Sonic roboticized. "That was an accident. I don't blame you. The nanites really want to do everything they can to help me adapt to being roboticized. I'll adjust." Sonic patted Shadow's back. Shadow could only offer a slight smile.

Ahead of Sonic and Shadow, Bunnie and Antoine were walking through, holding hands. Antoine, who grew up for the first 8 years of his life in the city, was devastated by what he was seeing, now that he wasn't doing missions and running for his life. He murmured to the rabbit beside him. "Our Shangri-La...reduced to nothing more than a dirty junkyard!"

Bunnie could only hold Antoine's hand and pat his back in sympathy. She grew up in the Southern Baronies, away from the troubles of the city.

Ahead of them, Rotor was walking alongside Princess Sally. He looked to her. "Interesting, isn't it, Sally?"

Sally blinked, looking back at him. "What do you mean, Rotor?"

"All those missions into Robotropolis, and yet we never really contemplated the significance of Robotnik's actions on a personal level..." he looked around and added. "...no matter what time line we're in."

Just behind them, a skunk with a beret marched ahead to speak up. "The mission always comes first, mate. We can't take the time to think about such things when there's a war to win."

Sally sighed. "I'm afraid Geoffrey's right, Rotor..." As they started to approach Robotnik's old citidel, she frowned. "...once again, the mission, along with the greater good, comes before anything else."

She and the others made their way up the steps towards the gates. "No matter how much the sight of all this affects us, we must put aside our feelings and concentrate on the task at hand...starting here at the palace..."

As they made their way inside the citadel that was once the palace, Sonic continued to scan around. "Maybe it's the effects of the temporal changes, but something feels off."

"Sugah-Hog's right. I may have never been here before, but something sure don't feel right," Bunnie spoke with a frown.

"I hate to say it Bunnie-" Sally responded as they entered the central control room that was once the throne room. "-but despite the changes Robotnik made, something about the palace doesn't seem right..."

Sonic suddenly ran ahead of the group. "Hold it guys, I'm detecting a robotic energy signature ahead, and its a live one."

Just ahead, Robotnik's old command chair began to turn around, and sitting within was, what looked to be...Metal Sonic? But he was a different model and color scheme, black with yellow markings, green eyes and a green power gem embedded in its chest.

This caused Shadow to do a double-take. But before he could say anything, chaos broke out.

Sonic suddenly raised his laser arm, ready to blast it. "YOU!"

Geoffrey ran up beside Sonic, aiming his loaded crossbow. "I'll deal with this one, mate. Wouldn't want you to harm one of your fellow robots, now would we?"

The Metal Sonic leaped up from where he was sitting to hide behind the chair. "Whoa whoa, wait a second!"

Shadow took a step forward. "Wait, guys-"

But Sonic and Geoffrey were too busy butting heads to pay attention. "Excuse me? You saying I wouldn't destroy other robots?" Sonic growled.

"That's exactly what I'm sayin', mate! How can we trust you anymore when you are the way you are?" Geoffrey growled back.

Sally tried to speak up. "Guys, this isn't the time-"

"HEY!"

Everyone looked up as Shadow got up between the boys and the Metal Sonic. "Everyone calm down...I know this robot..." He turned to the Metal Sonic and waved for him to come out from hiding.

"You know him?" Sonic blinked. "Like, from the future?"

"Yeah.." the Metal Sonic nodded as he came out. "I'm from the future that Shadow's from."

"Everyone," Shadow gestured. "This is Shard, the Metal Sonic. He's a good guy..."

"I'm reformed..." Shard said shyly, looking to Sonic. "In fact Sonic, you helped to discover the spark of goodness in me..." He then looked to Uncle Chuck. "And then Sir Charles repaired me after I had nearly destroyed myself saving Sonic and Tails."

Sonic looked warily to Shadow. "I don't know about this..."

"Wait wait wait!" Shard piped up, running to a door leading to a side room. "I have a housewarming gift."

"Here we go..." Sonic groaned, expecting some kind of attack.

Shard opened the door, and a broken Dynamo robot fell out, disabled and broken. Sonic blinked. "A broken Dynamo?"

Shard looked to the Dynamo robot and shook his head. "No no, not that. That was just dealt with before I got him-" He reached into the room behind the Dynamo and pulled out a tied up and gagged Snively, who struggled in his bindings. He tossed him at the group. "I figured you guys would want to get your hands on him before he got the drop on you guys."

"Snively!" they all cried out before Geoffrey came forward to take Snively up. "I got him." He looked to Sally. "I'll take this little toadie away. You just call me if you need me to come melt down a few more robots." He looked towards Sonic and Shard pointedly.

"Thank you, Geoffrey," Sally said rather icily, not happy with the way he's acting towards Sonic at least.

As Geoffrey took Snively away, Shadow approached Shard. "How'd you get here anyway? I don't recall seeing a temporal storm..."

"Well..." Shard rubbed the back of his head. "Apparently there was a machine that Eggman had mad that could transport someone through time. Top secret stuff and all...when we figured out you were sent back in time, I was sent by my team to come after you."

"Eggman..." Sonic snickered, hearing it for the first time. "Who calls themselves Eggman?"

"Long story," both Shadow and Shard said at the same time. They looked at each other before Shard perked up and walked over to Sonic. "Oh Sonic, I forgot, I brought you something."

Sonic tensed up when Shard approached him. "What?"

Shard opened a compartment in his chest and pulled out some kind of large ring. "Even in my time, the effects to this timeline was being felt there. So when we heard you were roboticized, your uncle, father, Tails and Rotor all worked together to make you this...it...it won't deroboticize you, but it will work with the nanites to adapt a more organic appearance."

Again, Sonic looked at Shard with suspicion before something set him off. He grabbed Shard suddenly, holding him in my grip. "Now I know you're lying. My father's dead!"

In the back, Uncle Chuck was shrinking back a little. Shadow looked at him before looking back to Sonic. "Wait Sonic, there something-"

"I'll find out the truth in a moment," Sonic said, pulling out a connection cord from his arm.

Shard was getting jittery now. Sonic can't know everything! "Waitwaitwait, Sonic-!"

Sonic swiftly connected the cord to an open dataport, and the two robots went still.

"What...what just happened here?" Sally asked, bewildered by anything that just occurred.

Shadow sighed and looked back to Uncle Chuck. "You know he's gonna find out now, and he's not going to be happy."

Chuck could only sigh as Sally looked to Shadow. "Find out what?"

Shadow looked to her. "That Sonic's parents are alive."

Everyone in the room looked at Shadow and Chuck, in shock now. "Wait, seriously?"

Shadow nodded and looked back to the still robots, who were silently passing data to one another. "Wonder what's taking so long. Data exchanges are usually quick."

As a matter of fact, it took 5 whole minutes of standing around and talking to one another before Sonic and Shard came to life again, breaking the connection. Sonic could only gaze at Shard like an endearing friend, and pulled the cables out, smiling a bit. "That...that was..."

"Amazing..." Shard agreed. If he could blush, he would be right now.

Shadow looked between the two. "Uh...what just happened?"

Sonic looked to Shadow with an embarrassed smile. "Uh...yeah sorry...Shard and I were...um...getting to know one another."

"Uh...huh..." Shadow said slowly. "So I guess you know he's good then?"

"Very much so..." Sonic nodded.

Very slowly did Shard hand the ring to Sonic. "Here, this is yours..."

Sonic took the ring and started to put it on. "Thank you..."

Once it was on, Sonic began to transform before everyone's eyes, metal plating 'folding' away to reveal the flesh and blood hedgehog, all retreating into his arm into a heavy bracer style. Sonic gazed at his arm in awe. "Wow..."

He looked to everyone else. "...so...how do I look?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 02:**

Shadow couldn't help but grin as he looked over Sonic. He looked almost like his old self. "...wow, Sonic!"

Sonic smiled back before looking to Shard. "Thank you...I'm sorry for not trusting you before-"

Shard held his hand up. "I'm used to it."

"I wish it didn't have to be like that. It's obvious that you're a good guy," Sonic responded. He looked to Sonic. "I still have my robotic systems...I just look normal on the outside..." He tapped the device on his wrist. "It does save power when I have to fight, going into 'battle mode' by forming my full robotic self, so I can use the energy to fight."

"You seem to be adapting to the idea of being a robot quite well," Shadow noted.

Sonic nodded. "There's not much more I can do at this point. I've communicated with the nanites long enough to realize this."

Shadow nodded before he looked at Uncle Chuck for a moment, then turning back to Sonic. "Listen...Sonic...about...about your parents-"

Sonic held his hand up. "It's okay. I'm ready to meet them when that time comes." He looked to Shard. "Shard's helped me understand that..." He then looked to Uncle Chuck, who was still looking down. Sonic went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "...I forgive you. I know why you didn't tell me."

Uncle Chuck looked up, surprised. "...really...?"

Sonic nodded. "Yea, I know you were just protecting me, making sure I didn't get distracted..."

Uncle Chuck sighed with relief. "Thank you...thank you for understanding..."

Sonic nodded and turned to Sally. "Where to now, Sal...?"

From the throne room, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Shard and Shadow ascended a flight of stairs, with Sally responding. "I have to check something out. It's been such a long time..." They entered a room with crates and other stored supplies. "...since I been home..." She looked around, her eyes growing sadder. A tear fell from her eye. "...only...its not home anymore...is it?"

Sonic finally turned to the others and waved them out of the room, as Sally stood by a boared up window. He murmured softly to them. "Come on guys...I think Sally needs some privacy."

Back downstairs, they saw where Rotor was looking over tsome of the computer systems in the throne room, and Sonic looked to him. "So Rotor, what's the latest?"

Rotor sighed as he looked over some of the wiring. "Well, we got our work cut out for us, but it's nothing we can't handle."

Sonic smiled a bit. "Way to go, big guy..."

A tap on Sonic's shoulder had him turn to see that Geoffrey had returned. "Eh?"

Geoffrey merely waved for Sonic to follow. Shadow started to follow after, worried that something was gonna start, but Sonic merely raised a finger for Shadow to stay behind. Shadow hesitantly stayed behind as Sonic and Geoffrey walked down the hall. He looked to Sonic. "...is she-"

"Yeah," Sonic immediately responded, knowing he was asking about Sally.

"...I thought as much."

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

As Sonic and Shadow were waking up the next morning from their tents in the city camp, Sally was already up, discussing her plans with Nicole in her hands. "What do you think, Nicole? If we break up into teams, and assign each team a task, we should have some basic necessities up and running quickly."

"That does sound logical, Sally," Nicole responded.

"Let's get started then," she said and began to wait for the others to get up, gathering everyone around. She looked out to Bunnie and Antoine. "Bunnie and Antoine, I need you two to establish a source of clean running water to use." She turned to Rotor. "Rotor, I need you to see if you can establish a source of power."

Finally she looked to Sonic and Tails. "As for you two, I need you both to go scouting the city for possible unfriendlies still up and running. We don't know if Snively had repaired any of the robots that were disabled by the EMP bomb that Sonic set off."

As she handed Tails a communication device, she added. "Just be careful, guys. If there's a problem, remember to signal-"

"-one if by land-" Sonic started.

"-and two if by air!" Tails finished, before the two took off.

Shadow and Shard looked at each other before approaching Sally. "Excuse me, Princess?"

She looked at the two. "Yes? Did you two want to help?"

"If you don't mind. Actually we were hoping to tag along with Sonic and Tails since we don't know this time frame too well," Shadow informed her.

Sally frowned at this. "...well..."

"Please?" Shard asked.

She sighed. She knew the real reason why Shadow wanted to tag along after Sonic. But what was she to do with them at this point? She handed a communication device to Shadow. "Okay."

"Thank you," Shadow said sincerely before the two took off after Sonic and Tails. "Hey guys, we're gonna catch up with you two!"

Sally could only watch as they left, hoping she was doing the right thing before she turned her attention elsewhere. "Now Geoffrey, as for you-"

She looked around as the skunk was nowhere to be found. "Geoffrey?" She turned back to the others.

"Where did he go?"

 **ELSEWHERE**

In another part of the city, Royal Secret Service guards were keeping an eye out, securing a building where Geoffrey was inside, running communications on a small portable computer. "I'm now at the Armory, your Magesty. The facilities have been secured." On the screen, Geoffrey looked at the face of a half crystallized squirrel, who was looking rather displeased. "And so far, King Acorn, other than the sudden appearance of Shadow, and now this Shard, the threats have pretty much been those we have anticipated-"

The king responded rather violently. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT, COMMANDER!"

Geoffrey jumped a bit from the reaction as King Acorn continued. "We must guard from the enemy within, as well as without!"

The skunk blinked. "If you're talking about Shadow and Shard-"

"I'm speaking about Sir Charles Hedgehog and his nephew Sonic! They're both dangerous radicals and could pose major threats to the realm!"

Geoffrey, as much as he disliked Sonic, was feeling rather uncomfortable with how the king was reacting. "...are you certain of this, your magesty? After all-"

"OF COURSE I'M CERTAIN!" King Acorn yelled back. "Don't forget it was Sir Charles that invented the Roboticizer, as well as creating the spy network that begat traitors to the realm!" As he was ranting, a duck doctor came over to take the king's pulse. "In addition, I know what Sonic was capable of doing as a robot. He's even more dangerous, and I will not have him turn and destroy everything we fought for! Remember, I have access to information that even you are not aware of, Commander. And if I-"

"That's enough excitement for now, Sire," the doctor spoke up, finishing taking his pulse. He reached over to turn off the communications device. "I'm sure the kingdom will survive while you rest."

Geoffrey closed his communication device and reached to put his beret back on as he headed outside. He looked to one of the woodchuck guards. "I'm out on security detail, Fleming. No on goes in there."

Fleming saluted. "...even the Princess, sir?"

"ESPECIALLY the Princess!"

 **ELSEWHERE**

"This should just about do it."

Uncle Chuck had gone back to what was left of his old hideout. It had been recently destroyed, but he had been hoping that he could recover any equipment that hadn't been destroyed by explosions or EMP. He boxed a few scraps, unsure if anything still functioned anymore. "With Robotnik gone, I'm not sure I'll really need any of this stuff anyway. But I'm not sure I feel comfortable without repairing them anyway. Things could still change..."

He sighed and turned to pressing against a floor and grunted to try and shift it open, revealing a hidden passage to the underground system. "But for now, I'll keep everything packed away in case I do need to fix them later. " He sighed as he started to descend down the stairs. "Speaking of which...perhaps its time I met up with the others and pass on the good news...if they're still down here that is..." He frowned as he wandered the passageway. "I just wish I knew how they would react. I don't even know what's different in this timeline...it just never gets easier, does it-"

"Uncle Chuck!"

Chuck looked up to see a mix of Mobians and robots approaching him, looking relieved. One of them seemed to be a red and black armadillo. "Man am I glad to see you! We been worried after you disappeared."

Chuck looked hesitant to respond. This wasn't what he was expecting. Back in his own timeline, a number of freed roboticized Mobians were down here exclusively. But he did seem to recognize the armadillo as one of Sonic's friends. He pointed to him. "Uh...Mighty, right?"

Mighty stopped, and for a moment, there was a flash of disappointment as he realized who he was speaking to. "...yeah...I...I take it you're not the Uncle Chuck we know."

Chuck shook his head. "Afraid not, son..."

"You may not be the Chuck we know..." A female voice said, and those who were there parted to allow a female lavender hedgehog through. She was rather regally dressed. "...but we believe that your arrival in our time line has replaced him."

Chuck looked at the female with curiosity. "...I take it that you know me as well?"

A hint of sadness came across her face. "If you do not recognize me, then I take it was was not the one to marry your brother in your time line."

Chuck had to do a double take. "Not unless your name is Bernadette."

She looked a bit surprised at the name. "Bernadette is my middle name. My name is Aleena Bernadette Hedgehog."

"Aleena..." Chuck murmured. "But...if you're here...then...where's Jules...?"

Aleena bowed her head at this, while those around her had rather sour looks on their faces. Mighty put a hand on Aleena's shoulder to comfort her while looking at Chuck. "The 'King' turned coward and abandoned Her Magesty and the throne just before the start of the Great War."

Chuck look horrified at this. He had so many questions. And what did Mighty mean by 'King'?. "That doesn't sound like my brother at all!"

Aleena looked up. "We didn't think he would either, but he did...but...then that means in your time line-"

"Jules and Bernadette fought together in the Great War. In fact, Jules nearly lost his life," Chuck told her. "But...what did he mean by 'King'? Are you...royalty?"

Aleena turned curious at this. "Was your Bernadette not a Princess at the time she met your brother?"

Chuck shook his head. "Far from it. She and Jules were merely soldiers in the Great War. King Acorn is our ruler."

Aleena frowned at this. "Never heard of him. This could complicate things, if our time lines have merged."

Chuck nodded in agreement, looking to some of the robotized Mobians. "I take it they recently had their minds freed?"

"After the fall of the Death Egg," Mighty said. "I don't know what Sonic did up there, but he helped a lot of people that day. We found the robots and brought them underground before the Mecha Sonic's EMP bomb went off."

Chuck looked back to Aleena. "Then...if our time lines have merged, and I am your Chuck now, then that means our Sonic-"

"Is now my son."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 03:**

"Sonic, Shadow, do you read us?"

On the ground, Sonic and Shadow were running through the streets of the city, while Tails and Shard flew overhead. Shard was the one radioing the hedgehogs.

"Hear you loud and clear, pal!" Sonic radioed back. "What's up?"

"Us, that's what!" Tails radioed in, laughing. But then he stopped, spotting something ahead. "Hello, what's this?"

Shadow cut in at this. "What's what?"

Shard spoke up, narrowing his eyes as he scanned ahead. "We're seeing shadows ahead." he looked to Tails, who nodded. "Tails and I are gonna move in for a closer look."

Shard and Tails surged ahead, headed for a building where they saw movement. Hovering a safe distance, Tails eyes widened as he spotted what he was looking for. Shard radioed back, having spotted them as well. "Guys, we see SWATbots. Lots of them! And they're carrying...something!"

Sonic and Shadow looked to each other, heading over in their direction. "Just stay above them, guys. Don't get reckless!"

Tails radioed in. "We're okay. They haven't even noticed us!"

Shadow responded this time. "Well hang on, we'll be there in a flash!"

The duo arrived at the building, following the SWATbots inside as Shard reponded. "Check! We're coming down!"

As Shard and Tails landed, catching up with the hedgehogs, Shadow looked to Sonic. "How can they even be up and running? I thought the EMP would have disabled them!"

Sonic shook his head. "Not sure. Either they were kept in a shielded building or Snively fixed them or...something!"

Shard eventually spoke up as they followed the SWATbots. "What do you guys think they're up to?"

Sonic looked back at them. "Who can say? But whatever it is-" He looked back to watching them disappear through a corridor. "-we're not going to find out by staying outside."

As they went through the corridor, they came out into a large factory area, where machinery ran, conveyor belts rolled along, and SWATbots were setting crates on them to be processed. Sonic breathed. "Unbelievable. It's like the Robotnik here planned to keep things operating LONG after he was gone!"

Tails looked to Sonic. "Sure looks it-" Tails was suddenly distracted as something came up from behind. "Mayday, Sonic! SWATbot approaching from behind!"

The four of them got back to back as more SWATbots came through, and Sonic was suddenly changing his form, becoming Mecha Sonic as he was pulling power, anticipating a fight. "We're surrounded!" Tails yelped.

Shadow was readying his gun when the SWATbots passed them by. "Huh?!"

"What in the world?" Shard blinked, looking to Sonic.

Sonic looked back at him, just as confused. "Totally ignored...way uncool. Shard, help me run a scan of the area."

Shard nodded, looking around. "Sonic, check out the info I'm sending to you."

Data began to scan into Sonic's systems. "I see it. The trains are running, but aren't going anywhere." He looked to them. "If this Robotnik had a plan, I sure don't see it."

The four of them were standing there, trying to think about what was happening here, when suddenly they jumped at the sound of what seemed to be screaming. Sonic and Shadow looekd at each other and suddenly bolted to go seek the source of the screaming.

"Sonic, Shadow, WAIT UP!" Shard screamed, as he and Tails followed after. "It could be a trap!"

"That's no trap, that's a cry for help!" Sonic radioed to them as they could hear the screaming more clearly.

Shadow looked to Sonic. "I'm having trouble pinpointing the sound."

Tails and Shard, caught up to them, as Tails was trying to listen to the screams. "Sonic, that sounds like-"

"Not now, Tails!" Sonic swatted at him, looking to Shadow. "I'm trying to separate the echo from the source."

"I can help with that," Shard mentioned, feeding Sonic on how to differentiate the sounds to find the source. They both pointed down a set of stairs and mentioned at the same time "Down there!"

Shadow and Tails peered down the stairs as Sonic frowned. "I'm detecting instability in the stairs. Let's be careful!"

Tails frowned as they started to head down. "I don't know about this, Sonic..."

Sonic looked to him. "Believe me, after what we, and I, been through, this is not the worst idea."

As they descended down, the stairs began to shift and shake. "Yow! Talk about shake, rattle and roll-!"

Shadow suddenly grabbed Sonic's metallic hand. "Quick, jump!"

The two of them leaped over the gap created by the crumbling stairwell and landed safely at the bottom, with Tails and Shard hovering just overhead. Shadow sighed. "That was close."

"Sonic, Tails!" A voice called from the other side of the room. They looked up to see a female purple platypus waving them down. "Over here!"

The four of them ran over to see a green armadillo half buried beneath some very large rubble. Sonic yelped. "Arlo! Are you alright?!"

"Only..." he coughed. "...when I laugh..."

Sonic looked to Shard, and the two robots ran over to grasp at the rubble. "Hang on, Arlo, we'll get you out!"

Together, the two robots worked to try to get the biggest piece of stone off of Arlo. This rock was heavy, even for the two robots! "Ugh, come on, come on!"

Suddenly a hand grasped a third side of the rock and helped the robots lift the rock, enough for the platypus to pull Arlo out from the rubble.

Sonic gasped a bit and looked to the one helping him. "Mighty!"

The red and black armadillo helped the robots toss the rock aside, looking to Arlo. "Hey, we gotta be able to help each other out, am I right?" He then looked at Sonic and smiled a bit. "...hey Sonic..."

Sonic grinned and grasped Mighty's hand in an intertwining hand grasp. "Bro, what're you doing all the way out here?!"

Mighty could only sigh. "I live out here, Sonic."

"Ooh...I see..." Sonic said, murmuring as he saw some of the others that were with Mighty, including a lion, a mouse, a few roboticized citizens, and Uncle Chuck.

Mighty looked to him. "We know about the time line changes. Out here, you and I were best friends, working together to stop Dr. Robotnik." He gestured to some of the others. "Do you know any of the others?"

Sonic looked over and shook his head. "Sorry, I don't see anyone I recognize from my time line."

The lion stepped over, offering to shake Sonic's hand. "Hi Sonic, I'm Cyrus. We used to hang out together as kids while your Uncle and my dad worked together in the science lab."

"Hi Cyrus," Sonic shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

The mouse stepped up. "Hey Sonic. I'm Trevor. You took me in as a Freedom Fighter when you rescued me from Robotnik's roboticizer years ago."

Sonic looked at him, curious. "I did?"

Mighty nodded. "You were our leader, Sonic. We hid in the city to take out Robotnik from under him."

Sonic blinked. "Well...if I'm leader...then...what about Princess Sally?"

Chuck sighed. "As far as we were able to tell, Sonie, the Princess doesn't exist in this time line. But then, its been determined that even if there was a Sally in this time line, our Princess has essentially merged to become her."

Sonic blinked, utterly confused. "Wait...Unc...what're you trying to say?"

Chuck frowned. "What I'm saying is, anyone from our timeline, has essentially merged and replaced our counterparts in this timeline. We've become them."

Sonic looked from his uncle, to Mighty, who grasped at Sonic's hand. "Sonic...you pretty much are our leader now."

Sonic had to take a step back, with Shadow coming over to steady the robot. "This...this is a little much to take in..."

Uncle Chuck sighed again. "Sonic...there's...one more thing you need to know."

Sonic looked to him. What else could there possibly be?

"Sonic?"

A female's voice from the back drew Sonic's attention, as the lavender hedgehog stepped out to approach Sonic. His face turned to that of concern. "...who..."

"My name is Queen Aleena..." she spoke, touching the top of her chest. "...I'm...your mother."

Dead silence in the room for a few moments. Sonic had to try and find the voice to speak again. "Y...you're...my mother...?"

"That's right...I know I must be different from what you know..." She started to approach him, but Sonic took a few more steps back. Feeling that Shadow still had his hands on his shoulders, he actually reached to grip his hand.

Shadow couldn't help but gripped Sonic's hand right back, wanting to comfort him as he was trying to process everything, and bare back a blush.

She stopped, seeing the way he was reacting. "You...need some time...I can see that."

"Just one question," Sonic asked. "If you're my mom...where's dad?"

Her face became sad at this. She should have seen this coming. "I...don't know anymore...he left us a long time ago."

Sonic could only stare for a moment before starting to shake his head. "No...no..."

She reached out for Sonic, worried. "Sonic-"

Sonic finally pulled away from Shadow to get further back. "MY dad would never abandon his family!"

He suddenly took off, leaving the others stunned.

Shadow could only stare, watching the area where Sonic was. A hand laid on his shoulder. He turned to look to Aleena. She looked at him. "I've seen that look in someone's eyes before...the one that you have now. I think he needs someone who can comfort him."

Shadow could only turn red at this. "...m...me...?"

She nodded. "It's alright...go after him."

Shadow paused for a moment to nod before he turned to run after Sonic.

Aleena turned to find everyone was staring at her. She could only blink as Shard finally spoke. "...what look?"

 **ELSEWHERE, A BIT LATER**

Princess Sally was going over some of the operations that she had assigned to the other freedom fighters, and a porcupine turned, looking to Sally from where he was working on some kind of communications box. "We've been able to establish what communications boxes are currently working in the immediate vicinity, Princess."

Sally looked up from where she was holding up Nicole, and looked back to the porcupine. "Which about to..."

A pig near the porcupine looked up to her. "Maybe two out of every 5 are operational."

Sally frowned. "Not good, but still better than-"

The pig suddenly noted movement nearby and gasped. "Sweet mother of pearl!"

Sally looked to where the pig was drawing his attention and saw Uncle Chuck approaching with a mix of new faces and robots alike. "Uncle Chuck?"

He approached. "Sorry for disappearing on you. I was trying to find some folks, and came across these underground Freedom Fighters and freed roboticized Mobians."

She gave him a hug. "That's quite alright!"

Some of the others on Sally's side began to talk amongst themselves about the newcomers, when Mighty approached Sally. "Greetings. You must be Princess Sally."

Sally reached and shook his hand. "Hello Mighty. It's good to see you again, even if you don't recognize me."

Mighty nodded and stepped to the side, to allow Aleena to step forward. "Princess, allow me to introduce our time line's own Queen Aleena."

Sally was surprised as she shook hands with the Queen. "I'm sorry, you caught me by surprise. Mighty never mentioned you were with him when I contacted him."

She smiled. "It's okay, dear. My presence was to stay quiet until we knew for sure what the situation was. I been in hiding for a long time to make sure Robotnik never caught me."

Sally nodded. "I know we have a lot to discuss. My father will want to know about your presence immediately."

As the two began to walk away, Aleena nodded. "I look forward to meeting with him. Perhaps we can work together to rebuild this great kingdom."

Meanwhile, the two groups from the two time lines seemed to face off one another, both groups talking amongst themselves.

Far distant from the two groups, Tails and Shard could only watch with concern, with Shard frowning further. "Hmm..."

Tails looked to Shard. "What are they saying, Shard?"

"It's not good, Tails," Shard said, looking to him.

"Both sides are questioning what to do if the opposing ruler tries to lay claim to Mobotropolis."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 04:

Sonic sat on a rock overlooking the city. He stared out, his mind reeling with everything's he learned.

Shadow approached from behind. "...Sonic...?"

Sonic wouldn't even look at him. "...you shouldn't be here..."

Shadow frowned. "I just want to help-"

"NO." Sonic whirled around, eyes glowing. "I mean you shouldn't be here! At all! Everything's changed because of YOU."

Shadow was silent for a bit. "I...I thought that-"

"That what? That I'd just accept this? That my dad is some loser that left us at a drop of a hat? That's NOT my dad. My dad fought for us. And...just for a moment..." The lights in his eyes dimmed. "I thought that I would finally get to see him again. I...I was so ready for that. Now this stranger comes along and claims SHE is my mom?"

"Sonic..." Shadow sat beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Things happen...things we can't change...isn't that something you talked to the nanites about when you were roboticized?"

Sonic turned to look at him, a somewhat sad look across his robotic face. Shadow reached to cupped his cheek. "There are many things I wish I could take back. But we have to learn to accept that things happen, and work to make things better from that point. I'm sorry about your parents. But that woman out there? Her son is you now. She's probably just as upset about the changes. You're roboticized. But she's your mom now, and you're her son. We'll have to learn to accept the way things are, but keep your real dad in your memories."

Sonic nodded, looking down. "Maybe you're right...but its just so hard..."

Shadow reached and took Sonic's hands, holding them. "I know. But...if you need someone...anyone...I'm here."

Sonic looked up at Shadow, and if he could blush, he would. Even more so when Shadow lifted his hands and kissed them softly. He was almost surprised.

Almost.

"...Shadow...I..."

Shadow slowly pulled his hands away, blushing and looking away. "Sorry...I forgot you and Sally-"

"No." Sonic grasped at Shadow's hands this time, holding them tight. "No, this is fine...this is...nice..."

Shadow looked back at him, still blushing. "Are...are you sure?"

Sonic peered closer into Shadow's face. "Now I know why you wanted so much to have a friendship with me."

"I...I'm trying to move slow for you. I mean, I know you, but you don't know me..."

Sonic chuckled a bit. "Since when do I move slow? No, but really, I appreciate the restraint you're having. It must be hard for you."

"More than you realize..." Shadow sighed.

The two were silent for a moment, just holding hands, before Sonic finally began to stand, helping Shadow to his feet. "What'd ya say we head back?"

Shadow gripped Sonic's hand and they began to run off together. "You got it."

SOME TIME AFTER SUNSET

There seemed to be two separate camps set up. One for the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and one for the Robotropolis Freedom Fighters. In the Knothole camp, food was being prepared while Sally sat on a bench, looking at her computer. She sighed. "I hate to say to say it, Nicole, but the situation is hopeless. I feels we would be better off staying in Knothole and just building a life there then trying to claim Mobotropolis as ours."

"I don't think you've fully explored your options, Sally," Nicole responded.

"The mother box is right, luv," a voice spoke from behind. Sally turned to see Geoffrey approach her. "There are always alternatives."

"Geoffrey!"

Geoffrey smiled a bit. "At your service. In need of a friend tonight?"

Sally patted a spot next to her on the bench. "More than ever!"

"Well then-" Geoffrey sat down next to her, offering a small smile. "-I'm just your mate."

Listening to his tone and looking at the way he was gazing at her, Sally frowned. "You'll always be a friend, Geoffrey..." She looked away. "...however, if you're implying beyond that..." She looked back at him. "...I'm afraid I can't accept."

Geoffrey frowned at this. "...meaning..."

Sally sighed. "I know there's something between us, Geoffrey...but I also know that my heart belongs to Sonic. I can't go forward until I know what I have..."

Geoffrey heard a noise and looked behind him while Sally was still talking to him, noticing something. "-do you understand?"

"Are you so sure about that, luv?" Geoffrey asked, pointing Sally to the direction behind them.

"Huh?" Sally turned her head, and immediately began to stand up.

Walking through the camp, holding hands, was Sonic and Shadow. Sonic had changed back to his flesh form and was actually resting his head on Shadow's shoulder as they walked. It was hard to tell if Sonic was even quite aware of his surroundings at this point. He was more interested in holding Shadow's hand as they walked.

"What in the world..." Sally gaped. She knew Shadow was showing signs of having feelings for Sonic, but she expected Sonic to take care of himself and ward him away on his own. This was NOT what she was expecting.

Geoffrey leaned in to Sally. "You so sure he has the same feelings, luv?"

"NOT NOW," Sally growled to him and began to march off, headed straight for the two hedgehogs. Geoffrey followed as Sally started calling out to them. "SONIC!"

Half the camp suddenly became aware of Sonic's presence in the area as he suddenly lifted his head from Shadow's shoulder and let go of his hand. He turned to face Sally. "Sally, wha-"

She marched up to him, drawing attention from the others as he waved her hand at the two. "What is this?"

"Um..." Sonic hesitated, looking down.

Shadow frowned, looking at Sally. "Princess-"

"DON'T," Sally cut him off, looking at him. "I can't stop you from having feelings..." She turned on Sonic. "But you. I would of expected better of you, Sonic. I thought we were in a relationship?"

Sonic rubbed his arm, sighing. "I know Sally. But...I don't know. " he sighed. "Things have changed, ever since Shadow showed up. He's different!"

"Oh, no one can argue that, mate. The fact that he swings for a different team would be a good indicator," Geoffrey pointed out.

Sally rolled her eyes and sighed. "Now's not the-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic demanded, turning to Geoffrey.

"Sonic-"

People from both camps were starting to gather closer to their side as the two bickered.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, mate, he's not exactly a female," Geoffrey said.

"Who cares if he's female?! I like him!"

Sally sighed. "Gee, thanks for that, Sonic."

Sonic looked at her. "Not now, Sally!"

"Excuse me?" Sally spoke up, agitated now by all this. "You're the one who decided to veer off and hook up with a GUY of all people."

"We were just holding hands!" Sonic retorted.

"And draping yourself all over him, Sonic! Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"Why not? You certainly think I am!" Sonic yelled.

Angry, Sally reached to slap Sonic across the face, only to have her wrist caught by Shadow, who glared daggers at her. "...lay a hand on him and I will make you pay, lady."

"You threatening the princess, mate?!" Geffrey yelled, pulling out his crossbow to aim at Shadow.

Everyone gathered from the Robotropolis camp, including Shadow and Sonic raised their own weapons, pointing them at the other group. Everyone on the Knothole side grabbed weapons of their own to aim at the other group. It was a standoff as Sally glared angrily at Sonic, wrenching her wrist away, tears forming. Sonic glared back, muttering lowly. "Maybe its best that I stay with Mighty and the others tonight."

"Yes...I think that would be best," Sally said icily, before Mighty and the others slowly escorted Sonic and Shadow away.

In the distance, Shard frowned as he and Tails were observing the confrontation. He looked to Tails. "Look, I'm gonna go join up with Sonic and Shadow, what about you?"

Tails sighed. "I don't know. I really wanna stick with Sonic. Maybe I better stay in the Knothole camp until Aunt Sally calms down."

Shard nodded and patted his back. "Good luck, kid."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"-look, I just think if we had a chance to sit face to face to discuss this-"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO DISCUSS!"

Queen Aleena jumped as she was talking to King Acorn via video communications in Sally's command tent. She had been trying to hold a civil conversation with the king and failing utterly as King Acorn was reacting volatility. "I will not let another come and take my kingdom from me after all we have fought for!"

Aleena frowned at this. "By all technicality, this is my kingdom, and we fought just as hard to free it. My son-"

"NO! I will not let this nonsense about changing timelines take everything away from myself OR my daughter! Now I suggest you and your so-called freedom fighters clear out of Mobotropolis. TONIGHT."

Before Aleena could reply, Acorn hung up on her. She sighed and frustration and rubbed her temples. "Why oh why is he such a difficult man?"

"Unfortunately he's still sick..."

Aleena looked behind her to see Princess Sally come in, as she continued. "I think the crystallization of his body is affecting his mind. But seeing that he wants me to appear in charge, I think it would be better if I were to make the final call. And its not fair to just have you and the others kicked out of Mobotropolis without a fair discussion."

Aleena sighed in relief. "I can only thank you. I was afraid the others would fight for their right to stay here if we were being forced to leave, and honestly, I'm not sure if I would of complied either.

"Cooler heads can prevail," Sally said, sitting next to her. "I just wish I would of kept mine earlier."

"Hmm, sounds genetic, judging from the way your father reacted. But I think it would be better if I asked what's upset you tonight," Aleena laid a hand on her back.

Sally sighed and looked up to her. "I...saw Sonic holding hands with Shadow tonight. I was taken off guard because I didn't think Sonic would return those feelings to him. I thought he and I-"

"Ah, I see. " Aleena nodded. "Well, it's hard for me to be able to offer advice there. And love is a complicated matter. All I can really say is, give Sonic time to figure out where his heart is. I'm sure that wherever it lies, he didn't mean to hurt you in the process. You two are young still. He's only 15, after all..." She paused. "...he...is 15 in your timeline, right?"

Sally cracked a wry smile. "...yeah, he's 15. But you're right, maybe I should just...back off and give him some room to figure things out."

"There you go.." Aleena smiled softly, standing up. "I'm going to return to our side of the camp. We'll see you in the morning."

Sally nodded, watching as Aleena left before she sighed, laying down on her cot and sighing. There was so much on her mind. What was she going to do now?


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

The next morning, Queen Aleena was addressing those of the Robotropolis camp, frowning at the choices that laid before them. She was also hoping Sonic and his friends would be present to balance things out, but to no avail. Only Uncle Chuck was there among the others. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you all want? I know things have become extremely complicated since the arrival of Knothole, but surely there's no need for this. I ask that you all reconsider this."

"Reconsider what?"

Princess Sally was approaching the camp when she overheard the last few words, and walked up to Queen Aleena. Glaring eyes from the camp turned to her.

Mighty approached her. "Sorry Princess, but we all discussed it last night. We don't feel comfortable having the Knothole fighters in the city and would request that you head back to your village."

"What?! But why?!" Sally asked, alarmed.

"JUST for now," Aleena cut in, looking at Mighty pointedly before looking back as Sally.

Mighty swallowed a bit before nodding and looking to Sally. "Sorry, but with tensions building, it would be better that we separate the groups from the city. We would be willing to work with small groups coming in to try and ease the tensions, but having everyone here would just make things worse."

Sally shook her head. "I'm not so sure asking the other to leave the city would make things any better, to be honest. They see it as their city as much as yours..."

Uncle Chuck finally spoke up with a sigh. "I don't like it anymore than you do, Sally, but Knothole is the only thing that the others can really claim as theirs for now. It would probably be best to go back...for now."

MEANWHILE

In a control tower overlooking an airfield, Rotor was busy hooking up some wires, and getting computers back online before grabbing a microphone. "This is Tower One, Skyliner, you have a go for takeoff! Have a nice day!"

On the airfield, a prisoner hovercraft began to liftoff. "Roger Wilco, Tower. Same to you!"

On board, some of the freedom fighters from Robotropolis, as well as Geoffrey St. John and his men, were there, as one was punching in coordinates. "Entering destination: The Devil's Gulag."

Geoffrey sighed as he watched as they left Mobotropolis. "At least some things haven't changed, if this Aleena has an area for dangerous prisoners." He looked back to the prison hold, where Snively was there in chains. "...luckily for us."

If only they knew what Snively had planned in his mind.

 **THE END...FOR NOW**

 _ **NEXT - TEMPORAL SHADOW: UNFINISHED BUSINESS**_


End file.
